The Origins of Agent Alpha
by VTMaster
Summary: We introduce the whole cast of characters and follow the adventures of our young hero, Kool Yoshi.
1. Humble Beginnings

In a universe parallel to that of Yoyo Yoshi's, a baby Yoshi was born. He was named Kool Yoshi. In the beginning, he was like most other baby Yoshis, but soon it was discovered that this Yoshi was a prodigy! By the age of one, he had learned to walk. When he turned two, he was fluent in Yoshi, Pokémon, and English! At the age of three, Kool Yoshi was learning subtraction, while all the other Yoshis in his universe were only learning addition! As a four-year-old, Kool Yoshi had completed all of his education. Not much after he turned five he had already learned to fight and started learning military strategy. Kool Yoshi became a leader to the Yoshis and also a threat to their worst enemy, Bowsa.

You see, unlike in Yoyo Yoshi's universe the Bowsa in Kool Yoshi's universe had already taken over the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, and Y'oster's Isle. He imprisoned the former leaders and made the Mushrooms and Yoshis his slaves. While all of his slaves wore rags, Bowsa dressed like a king. While his slaves ate stale bread, Bowsa ate like a king. While his slaves slept on the cold, hard floor, Bowsa slept on a soft and comfortable king size bed, like a king. In fact, Bowsa made all of his slaves bow down to him and refer to him as "King Bowsa, The Exalted One"!


	2. Rebellion

One day, when Bowsa was riding in his sedan chair down the street, he saw a young, defiant Yoshi who refused to bow down as he passed. He ordered his servants to stop and he grabbed the Yoshi.

"Put me down, you repulsive, vile and overgrown Koopa! I will not give you the amusement of seeing me bow to you!" demanded Kool Yoshi.

"Lucky for you I didn't understand half of that, you insolent Yoshi! Guards, throw him in the dungeons! May this be a lesson to the rest of you!" roared Bowsa as he threw Kool Yoshi to the ground. Grand Goombas from all directions grabbed Kool Yoshi, but none of them could hold on. POW, POW, POW! Grand Goombas were flying everywhere! Seeing Kool Yoshi, the crowd followed his example and began rioting! Horrified, Bowsa retreated to his castle.

"Hooray for Kool Yoshi!" the crowd cried when Bowsa fled.

"We must form an army, for Bowsa will soon send his Riot Police! Once he defeated us, but that was because we fell for his deception! We won't make the same mistake this time. WHO'S WITH ME?!!" shouted Kool Yoshi.

"YAY!!! WE ARE!!!" shouted the crowd. Kool Yoshi found farmers and borrowed their tools. He distributed them to his followers. Yoyo Yoshi jumped silently from rooftop to rooftop in search of Bowsa's Riot Police. Because of his stupidity, Bowsa sent his law enforcement in one large group. Kool Yoshi raced back and led his followers around the Riot Police. Under the cover of the night, the Yoshis stormed Bowsa's castle. Since uprisings were extremely rare, Bowsa's under-worked and overpaid army was trampled underfoot by the stampeding Yoshis. While his followers kept Bowsa's personal guards at bay, Kool Yoshi took on Bowsa.


	3. First Victory

"You again!" shouted Bowsa, "Do you really think you can defeat me?!!"

"I will crush you like the bug that you are!!!" yelled Kool Yoshi as he dodged the torrents of flame that Bowsa spit at him. Always evading Bowsa's attacks, Kool Yoshi conserved his energy. Bowsa was enraged that he could never hit Kool Yoshi! He used the last of his strength to aim a punch at Kool Yoshi. BAM!!! He missed and punched a hole in the wall instead.

By that time, it was dawn and minute rays of sunlight pierced the dark room. One of the rays hit Kool Yoshi. During one of his scientific experiments, Kool Yoshi had unlocked the secrets of photosynthesis. He worked hard to improve upon his discovery. During the day, Kool Yoshi took in sunlight and changed it into pure energy. When the sun dipped below the horizon, Kool Yoshi used the excess energy he made during the day.

The rays of sunlight made Kool Yoshi stronger and stronger. He began storing the highly concentrated surplus energy and when he could hold no more, Kool Yoshi used for the first time what would be his signature attack. Kool Yoshi threw an egg at Bowsa and further propelled it by releasing the energy in a Solar Beam! When the dust cleared, Bowsa was nowhere to be seen, but there was another hole in the wall! It was huge and Bowsa-shaped! Kool Yoshi unleashed another Solar Beam and knocked out all of Bowsa's guards! Kool Yoshi's followers cheered him on as he raced down to the dungeons to free the legendary leaders of age. Kool Yoshi freed Princess Apricot, Toed, Caryo, Duigi, Waryo, Waduigi, EDKC, The Great Yoshi, and Bowshi.

He was a hero! The leaders liberated the slaves and restored peace. They thanked and rewarded Kool Yoshi. Although he was praised, he found that the inhabitants of Yoshi's Island did not need him anymore. Kool Yoshi stayed for a while anyway. At the age of nine, Kool Yoshi left his home and went on a rowboat to place full of wonder, the Pokémon World.


	4. Kool Yoshi: The Pokémon Trainer

Kool Yoshi had many adventures at sea. He faced many storms and enemies. One day, after many months of traveling, Kool Yoshi saw a very strange creature. It had blue and purple scales. Three horns protruded from its head. Fins were jutting out of its back and tail. It roared and several others joined it. They began spinning slowly and gradually picking up speed. Faster and faster they went. Fortunately, Kool Yoshi had seen the same stance from farther away before, but unfortunately, it was too late when he realized that it was Dragon Rage! His boat snapped apart like a twig, but Kool Yoshi was able to grab onto a small plank as he was swept away. Kool Yoshi was floating for many days until he finally washed up on shore. Coincidently, a boy by the name of Red found Kool Yoshi and brought him home. When Kool Yoshi regained consciousness, Red brought him some watermelon, his favorite! The sun had been hiding behind storm clouds for many days and Kool Yoshi was ravenous. Kool Yoshi introduced himself in Yoshi, but found that Red could not understand. Kool Yoshi tried English and Red smiled, having found a new friend the same age as he. Kool Yoshi had found that it was better to hold back most of his vocabulary, so others would understand him better. They found out that they were both ten and were engaged in a lively conversation when Red's mom came home and fainted at the sight of Kool Yoshi. Red's mom awoke and Red explained the situation. Kool Yoshi was in Red's room, waiting patiently while playing video games. Red's mom finally grasped the situation and made a great dinner for both of them. It was weeks ago since Kool Yoshi had slept on a soft bed. Although he was a little homesick, Kool Yoshi was eager for the days to come.

Waking early to Red's alarm clock, they ate a light breakfast and headed over to Professor Oak's Laboratory. There was a huge crowd in front of the building, cheering on the ten-year-olds when they got their first Pokémon. Red and Kool Yoshi were one of the first ones there. Professor Oak let them into his laboratory in small groups. Blue, a long time rival of Red's chose first. He tucked away a Pokéball labeled Squirtle. Red took Charmander and Kool Yoshi selected Bulbasaur. All were very energetic and would become strong Pokémon. Professor Oak gave them all a Pokédex, a high tech Pokémon encyclopedia. Before leaving, Blue challenged Red to a Pokémon battle. It was a tough battle for Red. Charmander was weak against water types like Squirtle. But Squirtle, having a heavy shell on its back, was slower and Red used that to his advantage. Charmander's speed helped him evade Squirtle's attacks. When Squirtle was all worn out, Charmander was still fresh! Using a few strong fire attacks, Charmander defeated Squirtle. Grumbling, Blue stormed out to heal his Pokémon. Red congratulated Charmander and let it have a well-deserved rest in its Pokéball. Professor Oak explained to them that in a trainer battle, you battle until one of the trainers black out, while in a gym battle, you could only use three Pokémon. Kool Yoshi and Red headed off in the direction of Viridian Forest under the instruction of Professor Oak and their adventures began!


	5. Forest of Danger

Battling against wild Pokémon and each other, Kool Yoshi and Red's Pokémon became stronger. One day, they found Blue struggling along, because his water Pokémon was weak against the grass and poison types in the forest. Smiling, Kool Yoshi and Red continued ahead. Kool Yoshi had caught a Pidgey and Red caught a Rattata with Pokéballs they brought along. Looking carefully, Red saw a Pikachu hopping out from the bushes.

"Go Rattata!" he shouted, throwing out the Pokéball containing Rattata, "Use Bite attack!" Rattata bit down hard on Pikachu who cried out. Red threw a Pokéball and caught Pikachu. Kool Yoshi quickly translated what the Pikachu had said and knew they had to get out of Viridian Forest.

"Come on, Red, we've gotta get outta here!" said Kool Yoshi, tugging on Red's arm. They started running, but a swarm of Beedrill appeared behind them.

"**_Aaahhh!!!_** Beedrill!!!" yelled Red. While running, they passed Blue who stood there in confusion. The Beedrill slowed down and stung him instead.

"**_Ouch!!!_** _Hey stop that! **Oww!!!** Shoo! Go away!_" shouted Blue as he tried in futile attempts to get away from the Beedrill.

"**_Ha ha!!!_** He deserves it!!!" laughed Red.

"Wait. We have to help him," said Kool Yoshi, "He won't be able to defend himself with his Squirtle."

"You're right," agreed Red, "Go, Charmander!!! Use Ember!"

"Bulbasaur, go!!!" shouted Kool Yoshi, "Sleep Powder, now!"

Charmander's Ember kept the Beedrill away from Blue while Bulbasaur's Sleep Powder rendered them asleep.

"Pokéball, go!" called Kool Yoshi, throwing a Pokéball. The Pokéball hit one of the sleeping Beedrill and closed upon it. It wiggled a few times before stopping and Kool Yoshi picked it up. "Come on, Red. Let's go."

The two Pokémon trainers headed out of the treacherous Viridian Forest and saw Pewter City up ahead.


End file.
